


Granny

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby muses on her relationship with Granny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny

What child has any real understanding of their parental figure? Certainly not me. Always at odds, always subservient to her more powerful personality, I never understood her motivations until it was far, far too late. I've long since forgiven her silence, accepting that she really was just trying to protect me from my fate. And protected by her aloof, prickly adoration, I learned to be softer and kinder. There is no repaying that. We have found a warm middle ground of comfort between us, the once biting words playful and somehow loving. And still, she watches over me and I feel loved.


End file.
